Kiss me
by B. Lilac
Summary: A vida dá umas voltas bem engraçadas. Ele percebeu isso depois de apanhar o trem para ir até aquele lugar da infância.


_Naruto_ não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Inspirado na canção "Kiss me", do Sixpence None The Richer.

**~x~**

_**~Kiss me**_

_Beneath the milky twilight_

Neji encontrava-se recostado, as mãos enterradas profundamente nos bolsos das calças de linho, os olhos cerrados que perdiam a magnífica paisagem que passava veloz. Os cabelos, mais curtos do que nos tempos de criança, eram tremendamente bagunçados pela ventania que adentrava o vagão. O ruído do velho trem sobre os trilhos era ensurdecedor, mas não parecia incomodá-lo.

Em seus trinta e poucos anos, o rosto de traços bem marcados pelo passar do tempo, ele pensava que deveria ter trocado seu terno grafite por bermudas e camiseta – se é que ainda existiam tais trajes em seu guarda-roupas. Com toda certeza, seria um paletó caro e de bom corte a menos em seu acervo, visto que fazia quase quinze anos que não _saltava_ do vagão de cargas de um trem em movimento.

Quem ele queria enganar? Era óbvio que não estava tão preocupado com seu belo Armani, e sim com o que ela pensaria dele. Ficara deveras surpreso com aquela ligação, em pleno jantar com os novos fornecedores. _Eu me jogo da Golden Gate se não for Neji Hyuuga do outro lado da linha!_, ela havia dito com aquele tom sempre jocoso.

Abriu os olhos e reconheceu, subitamente, a paisagem de frondosas árvores. Alguns quilômetros mais à frente, passaria por um cruzamento. Daí, ele saltaria.

Sentiu as palmas das mãos ficarem úmidas. Porque não estava indo de carro mesmo? Ah, sim, ela o havia feito prometer que seria como nos velhos tempos. Será que ela mesma saltaria, também, do trem? Ainda teria os joelhos sempre ralados e as bochechas sujas de terra? Usaria, ainda, aquelas botas surradas, sempre desamarradas, e aquele penteado ridículo?

Quando criança, sempre imaginou que nunca mudaria. Seriam, para sempre, dois moleques sujos de barro subindo em árvores e entupindo-se de doces e refrigerante. Talvez, mesmo depois de ter virado um adulto chato e ocupado, as ideias infantis tenham permanecido. Não conseguia imaginá-la de outra forma, senão suja de terra, mãos e joelhos esfolados e aqueles coques frouxos e completamente tortos. Quando menos percebeu, estava rindo para o vento.

* * *

><p>Não pôde deixar de exprimir um gemido ao tocar o chão. Por sorte, havia caído sobre um monte de relva – mas não suficientemente macio para seu traseiro. Ligeiramente constrangido, conferiu se não havia espectadores para seu pequeno show. Levantou-se e limpou a poeira das calças. Despiu-se do paletó, o colocou sobre um dos ombros e pôs-se a caminhar por entre as árvores. Um sentimento nostálgico o arrebatou profundamente e Neji questionou-se se conseguiria. Ora, estava sendo ridículo. O que de mais havia em reencontrar sua melhor amiga depois de dez anos, num lugar que não visitava há quase quinze? E com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Torcia para que ela não se lembrasse do quanto fora arrogante em seu último encontro.<p>

Ah, lá estava a velha casa na árvore! Alguns pedaços de madeira faltavam em suas paredes e estava quase que totalmente tomada pela hera. Veja só, bem ali, naquele galho, ficava o velho balanço de pneu. Lembrava-se como se fosse na semana anterior o dia em que caiu e quebrou o braço. Doeu como o inferno, ele bem lembrava também. Droga, tantas lembranças, tantos arrependimentos. Porque não podiam se encontrar num café ou no cinema?

- Neji?

Ah sim, porque o crepúsculo de nenhum outro lugar deixava sua pele tão linda.

- Tenten!

Espera, era por isso mesmo?

- Dã, quem mais seria?

Claro que não. Afinal, a ideia de se encontrar na velha casa na árvore foi toda dela.

- Ora, minha querida, ao contrário de você, eu não hesitei ao dizer o seu nome.

Ela pareceu corar. Não, foi apenas impressão dele.

- Ora, meu querido, mil perdões. Mas sem aquela cabeleira suja de mato, você fica irreconhecível – ela disse aproximando-se, uma expressão divertida na face. – E, ao contrário de você, ainda tenho carinha de dezessete.

Disso ele discordava. Diferente de seus dezessete anos, ela estava com rosto de mulher. _Corpo de mulher_, constatou ao desviar o olhar de sua fronte. A calça jeans clara e justa revelava os quadris largos e a manga longa de algodão azul-marinho, dobrada até os cotovelos, deixava em evidência o quanto... amadurecera, por assim dizer.

- Ah, que é isso? Quinze anos e tudo o que ganho é uma bela secada?

- O que? – Os olhos claros encararam os castanhos. – Deixe de ser idiota, estava apenas reparando no contraste de nossas vestimentas.

Tenten encostou-se à árvore e apoiou um dos tênis no tronco coberto de musgos.

- E eu ainda sou a idiota. Ideia de jerico, a sua, vir de terno – ela disse enquanto prendia seus curtos cabelos com um elástico que trazia no pulso. – Deixe-me adivinhar, seu guarda-roupas limita-se a ternos, cuecas pretas e uma única calça de ginástica, que você sequer lembra a última vez que usou.

- Calúnia!

- Ah sim, verdade. Você tem uma gaveta onde esconde os suéteres que ganha no Natal.

Por um instante, Neji ficou vermelho. E os dois explodiram numa gargalhada estridente, que assustou alguns pardais próximos dali. E o pequeno baile de risadas terminou num abraço apertado.

- Bom te ver, cabeça-de-bolinho – Neji disse num tom sôfrego contra o topo da cabeça de Tenten.

- Nem me fale, ninho-de-passarinhos – Tenten respondeu, a bochecha apertada contra o tórax do rapaz, os olhos espremidos. Levantou a cabeça e olhou o outro nos olhos. – Seu cabelo está mais bem cuidado.

Neji a encarou de volta e sorriu. Um dos botões de sua camisa havia marcado a bochecha branca. Separaram-se após alguns instantes e sentaram aos pés da árvore, sob a casa de madeira. O céu coloria-se de lilás e nuances de azul e as primeiras estrelas já exibiam seu brilho.

- Eu não entendo – disse Neji. – Você era minha melhor amiga. O que deu de errado?

Tenten abraçou os joelhos e sorriu sem humor.

- Ora, não se faça de desentendido. Você me abandonou.

- Não foi bem assim.

- Como não? Você foi para Princeton e eu fiquei aqui, servindo torta e café para pagar minha faculdade. E, anos depois, quando finalmente lembrou que Bakersfield existia, voltou trazendo uns amigos idiotas. E você era o pior de todos.

Neji nada disse. Não havia o que dizer, ela tinha razão. Princeton o havia mudado e lhe dado novas prioridades. Quando voltou para passar um Natal com a família, trazendo na bagagem alguns amigos da fraternidade e um comportamento terrivelmente arrogante, encontrou-a usando um avental rosa e ignorando cantadas enquanto servia café. Ela ficou tão feliz em vê-lo. E ele, apenas sentiu vergonha e a ignorou. Como pôde ser tão canalha?

- Desculpe-me.

Tenten o encarou profundamente.

- Está tudo bem. Isso foi há tanto tempo. Tantas coisas aconteceram. – Ela olhou para frente e sorriu, relaxada. – O mundo deu umas voltas engraçadas.

Neji esquadrinhou seu perfil com os olhos. A luz estava, gradativamente, indo embora e logo estaria tudo num breu completo.

- O que fez durante este tempo?

- Larguei a faculdade e fui para a Europa, fazer programa.

Ele arregalou os olhos e Tenten caiu na gargalhada.

- Brincadeirinha – ela disse. – Mas eu realmente fui para a Europa. Passei alguns anos na Itália, fiz um curso de gastronomia, conheci umas pessoas legais.

- Isso me parece muito bom.

- Melhor época da minha vida. Ajuntei-me com um amigo do curso, um colega da faculdade que foi comigo, voltamos para a Califórnia e abrimos um restaurante em São Francisco.

Neji ficou calado por um tempo. O mundo realmente deu umas voltas engraçadas. Tenten fez de sua vida algo realmente interessante. O que ele tinha a contar? Tornara-se um _yuppie_. Se ela perguntasse o que havia feito, poderia explicar os balancetes da empresa e sua margem anual de lucro. Justo ele, que sempre dizia que faria algo de legal da sua vida. Agora era chato, bem-sucedido e acordava sozinho todas as manhãs.

- Como me encontrou?

- Tenho meus contatos. E subornei sua secretária.

Ele sorriu. O sol já havia ido embora completamente e um vento frio sacudia as árvores. Neji usou seu paletó para cobrir os ombros de Tenten, que agradeceu.

- É uma noite sem lua – ela disse, olhando para o céu. - Logo, estará tão escuro que mal veremos o que está diante de nossos olhos.

Neji olhou na mesma direção que ela.

- Não é a escuridão que me preocupa. Pergunto-me como faremos para voltar.

Tenten lhe sorriu, travessa.

- Deixei meu carro estacionado no cruzamento.

Ele a encarou, perplexo.

- E aquela história de "como nos velhos tempos"?

- Queria ver se realmente pegaria o trem. Eu o perdoei no momento em que o vi se estabacar no chão.

E caiu numa nova gargalhada. Profundamente constrangido, Neji disse:

- Acha engraçado? Darei a você um motivo para rir.

E atirou-se sobre a amiga, infringindo-lhe cócegas na barriga e nas costelas. Tenten contorcia-se e, entre risadas, implorava que parasse. Novamente o sentimento de nostalgia o arrebatou. Costumava fazer cócegas em Tenten quando ela o irritava. Parou e tentou reconhecer suas feições no escuro. Ela estava ofegante. Neji usou as pontas dos dedos para sentir seu rosto. Tocava-lhe as bochechas quando sentiu os dedos dela em sua face. Estavam gelados.

Tentava decifrar de qual erva era aquele cheiro que vinha de sua pele quando o celular dela tocou, uma melodia eletrônica de _San Francisco_. Nem sabia que ali pegava sinal. Ela se sentou e atendeu.

- Oi, querido.. Eu estou bem... Certo, eu agradeço. Até mais.

E desligou.

- Era seu...

- Era meu sócio. Disse para não me preocupar, ele me cobriria sem problemas.

Tenten esticou as pernas e enfiou os braços nas mangas do paletó. Neji não resistiu a perguntar:

- E vocês estão juntos?

Tenten fez uma expressão horrorizada, que ele não pôde ver no escuro.

- De forma alguma. Somos apenas bons amigos. Sem falar que Chouji se casou com _una bella napoletana_ e tem dois filhos.

E o alívio o dominou de uma maneira estranha. Ficaram calados por um tempo, sentados lado a lado. Estava ficando mais frio e Tenten aconchegou-se em Neji, que passou os braços ao seu redor.

- Neji? – ela o chamou após vários minutos.

- O quê?

- Beije-me.

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de capturar seus lábios. Enquanto a beijava, chegou à conclusão de que era a alecrim que sua pele cheirava. Sorriu.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Não é nada.

Ela recostou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Que faremos agora?

- Que tal apenas ficarmos abraçados, como se os últimos anos não houvessem passado? – sugeriu.

- Gosto da ideia.

E ficaram ali, sentados sob a velha casa na árvore e sob a Via Láctea, apenas os dois, até que o amanhecer viesse.

**~x~**

**Vou confessar, eu nunca ri tanto enquanto escrevia uma coisa. Espero do fundo da alma que você também tenha rido, tanto quanto eu.**

**Essa é uma das one-shots que eu tinha começado a escrever no ano retrasado, junto de _Altruísmo Barato_ e uma outra, que vem depois. Como eu disse, é inspirada na música de mesmo nome do Sixpence None The Richer. Muito fofa, a música. Dê uma procurada, depois, se não conhecer.**

**_Bakersfield_ é a terceira cidade mais populosa do interior da Califórnia e, como deve ter percebido, é a cidade-natal dos dois em _Kiss me_.**

**Espero que aprecie e até a próxima.**


End file.
